


Sheithwich

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith is a sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Shiro can't cook but he can make bomb sandwiches. Keith just so happens to be one those sandwiches.





	Sheithwich

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at sheithpool.tumblr.com

Takashi Shirogane may be awful at cooking but lord can he make a bomb sandwich. Today was Shiro's day. He had driven to the grocery store and bought all fresh ingredients that he would need. Fresh bread from the bakery, just baked that morning by his good friend Hunk. Ham just cut from the deli section. The most beautiful tomatoes and the best head of lettuce he could find. Now, he was in kitchen. He could feel the excitement building as he looked at all his ingredients. He just needed to put them together. It felt almost euphoric and he sliced the bread and gently toasted it. He pulled apart the lettuce and cut the tomatoes ever so gently, reveling in the smells of the ingredients. He pulled the sliced ham apart to set the ham on its lettuce bed before covering it with the last slice of toast. Finally, his perfect sandwich was complete. He wanted to eat it right then, but something was holding him back. It was like... the sandwich was alive and was his lover. He didn't know why but he felt such a deep connection. He couldn't just eat this sandwich! Not without getting to know it first. Oh no, Shiro had to take his time. He asked the sandwich it's name, attempting to make small talk.   
"Keith." The sexy little sandwich had replied.  
Shiro felt something stir within him. This sandwich, Keith, Keith the sandwich had ignited something in him.  
"Keith.... I know we only just met.." Shiro felt his face burn as he asked his one desire. "Can I eat you?"   
"It is but my one purpose in life." Replied Keith "To nourish you."  
Taking one last breath before picking up his keithwich, Shiro gently kissed him and said "You're the best sandwich I've ever had the pleasure of making." Before downing him in one whole motion.  
And Shiro was right. Keith truly had been the best sandwich he had ever created.


End file.
